Tragic Love
by Ashley R. Morgan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been a couple forever. That will change when Annabeth is cursed to forget who she is and is told she is a girl named Abigail who's only goal is to kill Percy Jackson. On the other hand, Percy also got cursed and might be crippled for life, never to be able to search for Annabeth. Percy will stop at nothing to save her but will she still feel the same way...


**I am working on Blood of Olypmus right now and am in kind of the mood to write another PJO fanfiction:) I hope that you all like it! Sorry for any typos/occness!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Every day Annabeth and I did the same thing...do our training at camp half-blood, eat dinner, then sneak out and go the lake just outside the camp borders.

Sure if Mr. D or Chiron saw us we would be in huge trouble but we didn't really care. I mean we jus saved the world from Gaea! The only problem was that tonight would ruin everything...our relationship and my life.

We waited until everyone in the Athena cabin was asleep so Annabeth could sneak out. I didn't really have to worry about Tyson. There could be a bomb going off and he still wouldn't wake up. I was waiting next to Thalia's tree (our usual meeting spot) when I saw Annabeth running from her cabin. She ran over to me out of breath and said, "Wow, I barely got out that time. Vanessa fell off her bed right as I was running out the door but luckily I'm pretty sure she didn't see me. Now lets go! What are you waiting for?"

We ran through the forest holding hands and smiling at each other until we got to the lake. We had made a permanent little camp with a bunch of food and blankets so we headed over there and sat down. I looked at Annabeth. She looked beautiful with the moon shining through her beautiful blonde hair and her eyes always so full or curiosity and wonder.

We were looking up at the stars when suddenly I heard something in the trees behind us. I looked back and saw Kelli the empousa and a few demons starting at us with their eyes full of hate. She looked directly at me and said, "Surprised to see me again Percy? It took me a while to find you but now this is the easy part. She looked back at her demon friends and said get her!"

All of the demons went over to Annabeth and i screamed, "Don't kill them! They will curse you!" but Annabeth had no choice. She slashed at the first one she could find and instantly she fell to the ground. I ran over to to her but she looked at me, her eyes full of pain and said, "Who are you?"

I wanted to cry right then and there but I knew I had to save Annabeth. And asked the demons, "How? You already used that curse on her in Tartarus!"

Kelli just laughed and said, "Oh, Percy. When you kill a demon and it comes back, it can reuse the same curse it originally used but only that one. Annabeth just killed the same demon that cast that curse in Tartarus. Now its my turn!"

Kelli ran past me and bit Annabeth in the neck. I screamed and tried to run over to her but the demons were holding me back. Kelli picked up Annabeth and looked at me and said, "You are looking at the new co-head of the strongest empousa clan in the world! See you later Percy!"

I guess one of her demons just couldn't help themselves and attacked me. I accidentally killed it and a rock the size of a mountain landed on top of me. The same death the Gaea faced.

I slowly opened my eyes to find every kid from camp staring at me. I tried to lift my head but it was no use, every inch of my body flared with pain. I suddenly realized that a god was standing over me. I was no other then Hephaestus, Leo's dad.

Chiron came into view and said, "Hephaestus saved your life Percy. The mountain hit every other part of you body except your head. What were you doing out here anyway?"

I thought to myself "why would out of all the gods did Hephaestus save me? I was the one that failed to save his son last year at the battle against Gaea!"

I tried to tell Chiron about what happened but my eyes got full of tears the second I said Annabeth's name and I started to flip out on the ground. I could hear my already broken bones cracking with every movement but I didn't care. Annabeth was gone. I would never see her again.

Chiron shouted, "Someone bring anesthisia! If he keeps doing this he will kill himself!"

I suddenly saw the face of Connor Stoll and felt something being shot into my arm. I could hear myself screaming, "Annabeth! Annabeth! We need to save her!" but the world around me was becoming a blur of color. I couldn't see anything clearly and I slowly shut my eyes.

I woke up a few times, not sure of what was going on around me. I seemed distached from the world. I didn't even know if Annabeth was still alive anymore. My question was answered during my next nightmare.

I saw Annabeth and Kelli laughing together like they were old friends. I was shocked that Annabeth didn't seem hurt at all. Kelli turned and said to her, "Abigail, I am so happy that I recruted you! You are so funny! Anyway, I think you should know that your ceremony is going to be in five days. That is the day you will become a empousa! As long as you make sure you stay away from ambrosia and nectar. Nothing will stop the poison from going to your brain." Annabeth just looked at her and smiled and said, "I'm so excited. I can't wait to get my fangs!" Suddenly a demon came up behind them and said to Kelli, "Miss, Percy Jackson has been taken care of. He won't be going anywhere for a long time!" Suddenly Annabeth went wild and said, "Percy Jackson! I must kill him or he will kill us all! I don't know who he is but from what Kelli told me, he is evil and will hill me unless I kill him first!" Kelli surpressed a smile and looked at Annabeth and said, "Don't worry Abigail, you time will come! In five days you will prove yourself worthy! You are going to kill Percy Jackson!"

* * *

**Well there you have it:) I hope you liked the first chapter! Plz tell me if you want me to continue writing this or not! Thanks for reading! Review's are loved:) Luv, Ashley Morgan**


End file.
